comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20191219212819
Dot (Dot's Adventure Origin, a Dot is born / https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/2415499 ) vs Artemis (Brawlhalla) dot origin's profile (by first episode only) tier high 5A, low 4c, possibly higher name: dot, dot origin, super dot, creature origin: wind universe age: 2003 (created as a drawing on paper in 2003), so 16 years old in 2019, 8 years old in 2012, less than 1 day old in universe classification: being of energy, being of light, battler, a literal soul (a being of soul energy) powers and abilities (and techniques): energy phisology laser blast clone laser blast (clones himself and fires a laser blast, capable of damaging beings of energy and anything weaker) clone creation (can create infinite clones of himself) challenge summoning (simply shouts the world challenge and any superpowered character appears next to him) circle shield (blocks any type of laser) fire resistance nuclear blast (a laser beam that becomes a like nuclear blast capable of piercing any material) / nuclear manipulation (has nuclear energy within himself since capable of using nuclear blast) immediate trap escape (can phase through anything physical) lightning manipulation flash beam (bypass electricity, bypass shields) physics manipulation (defies the laws of physics on a high level) energy manipulation big laser blast (improved version of laser blast) vortex laser (counters spatial manipulation) (if this laser hits the opponent while using spatial manipulation, the spatial manipulation is negated) sentient energy being creation (can create sentient beings of energy with the abilities of himself though to a lesser extent of power but skill is included) elemental creation - can create beings of elemental energy puppet control (can control 2 of his sentient being creations, at a time), cannot use this on other opponents electricity manipulation summon strike (summons 2 of himself and attacks the opponent) (also disorts reality) energy reflection (reflects any energy blast that is on his tier or lower) fire blast - not a pokemon move, and a fire attack that immediate appears on his opponent and does damage, useless against water based opponents light creation - can create light super transformation (gets 7 spikes attached to his body and becomes more powerful) (also increases all current abilities to a higher tier level) mega galactic blast (when blast hits opponent creates a large galaxy energy ball and throws it at the opponent) darkness destruction (energy abilities are effective against darkness manipulation) (energy attacked are 4x more effective on darkness than non dark opponents) telepathy (although this isn't always the case as darkness dot proved a challenge for him, it only works like this aginst opponents .5x or more - less tier than dot's current tier) excluding super transformation, anything including super transformation is possibly higher attack potency: city level with laser beam, country level with nuclear blast (though this abiltiies effect is stronger), planet level with unknown abilities, solar system level with vortex laser (this abilities' effect is also stronger), small galaxy level with mega galactic blast speed: ftl+ lifting strength: class y (capable of lifting large planets by himsefl), infinite (capable of lifting anything with telepathy) striking strike: usually planet level durability: universal+ (withstood an attack from darkness dot that would've destroyed his universe) stamina: near infinite (fought on par with darkness dot that had infinite stamina, however almost tired though overcame this) intelligence: average (despite being less than day old with the knowledge of the win spirit, his intelligence was average although this is speculated to be true as soon as we was created), creative in combat weaknesses: fire attacks do not work against water based users, cannot use puppet control on opponent, can get tired (although this is extremely unlikely, and can stay awake infinitvely while not in battle), weak to time manipulation, a large number of energy based opponents can overwhelm him | other than that nothing notable image (first image) is not drawn to scale and dot is not a magical create however magic and his energy signatures are similar to it so the image is used for him here) -- stats not equalized, dot at tier low 4c, artemis at tier high 4c no bfr, hax on except artemis cannot use immortality, no blitz location: small rocky planet starting distance: 35ft base dot (no super form) base artemis (no other forms) -- dot wins by energy manipulation (counter all artemis's abilities), '''dot wins 10/10 '(clean win, other abilities weren't exactly "leftover" and dot's other abilities such as physics manipulation allowed him to stat amplify to match artemis's stats) + physics manipulation ''